


Don't Spill

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: “Hey, excuse me?” A guy catches Hinata as he unlocks his bike from the bike rack outside the coffee shop.Hinata glances over to him. He’s fairly handsome, sleek black hair hanging above his eyes and eyes a dark blue that reminds him of blueberries.“Can I help you?” Hinata asks, sliding on his bike.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 144





	Don't Spill

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Sirius!!! I'm your secret santa and I hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> A moodboard that goes with the fic:
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/WarningOlympus/kagehina-coffeeshop-au/

“Can I have a plain black coffee please? One creamer, no sugar.” The man doesn’t look up from his phone, frowning a little as he taps away on the screen.

He could at least look up but Hinata remembers this guy from last week and he was a good tipper, so Hinata will still smile and be as cheery as always. Fortune rewards him with nearly 2000 yen in tips. He must really hate change, Hinata thinks as he empties the tip jar. One of the perks of working one of the slower shifts, only one barista is typically scheduled to be in the front and he gets to keep all the tips during that shift. Now that his shift is almost over, time to head back to his dorm.

He signs out, his coworker Yamaguchi clocking in as he leaves. After a smile and a wave, Hinata heads out the back, whistling as he goes.

“Hey, excuse me?” A guy catches Hinata as he unlocks his bike from the bike rack outside the coffee shop.

Hinata glances over to him. He’s fairly handsome, sleek black hair hanging above his eyes and eyes a dark blue that reminds him of blueberries.

“Can I help you?” Hinata asks, sliding on his bike.

“Yeah, you work at that shop, right?” The guy nods his head over to the shop.

“I do,” Hinata confirms. “I’m off the clock now, so if you need help, you can go inside and my coworker Yamaguchi will be happy to help you.”

“I was actually wondering about this.” The guy reaches into his pocket and gets out a folded piece of paper. He opens it and smooths it out on his leg. “You’re hiring?”

Hinata reads the flyer. He actually printed them out and posted them across town. “Yeah, one of our full-time baristas moved so we’re trying to fill in her position.”

“You haven’t hired anyone yet?” The man asks.

“Not yet!” Hinata answers. “Yamaguchi has applications inside; you should check it out.” He waves and goes on his merry way, eager to meet Kenma for video games, the guy long-gone from his mind by the time he arrives at his destination.

Two weeks pass and Hinata doesn’t think anything out of the ordinary when he arrives to work. He’s opening today with Inuoka. Apparently, a lot of customers like them in the morning, as they’re cheery and brighten people’s day with their energy. It’s convenient because they’re roommates and bike together to work.

“I have a feeling today’s gonna be good!” Hinata insists as he clocks in, slipping on his apron. “Ready for today?”

“Yeah!” Inuoka grins, following Hinata’s lead. “I think we have a new coworker too. He started yesterday.” He rests his chin on his hand. “Name is… Kageyama?”

“We finally found someone?” Hinata is surprised. The owners are particularly picky with who they hire as baristas. “I bet he’s chirpy if he’s on the morning shift.”

“I’m not so sure,” Inuoka says. “But I know he’s really good and the customers already love him. You should’ve seen the tip jar, it was overflowing!”

Hinata is a little skeptical. “Hope he can keep up with the morning crowd.”

“That won’t be a problem,” a voice says from behind him. Hinata takes a guess and assumes that’s Kageyama. When he turns out, he gapes. “It’s you!”

“You’re Hinata,” Kageyama says, not even asking. “I heard of you. Short with orange hair, very hyper.”

“I’m not short!” Hinata squawks.

“Ah, let’s clean the counter!” Inuoka interjects, panicking and clearly wanting to interrupt before any fighting or arguing occurs. “No fighting half an hour before opening ha ha ha, cleaning time!”

Hinata glowers at Kageyama, who appears unbothered.

If the short comment wasn’t bad enough, then the efficient way Kageyama worked bothered the heck out of Hinata. The beautiful latte art, making drinks in half the time as older baristas, and how even large group orders didn’t throw him off.

Hinata isn’t jealous, per say, but he’s…

Jealous. Yeah.

He shouldn’t be. Kageyama is making them go faster and decrease the stress of the morning shift as well as increasing their amount in tips, which they split at the end of each shift with everyone who worked at the front of the store during that time.

But Kageyama seemed too cool, too at peace and never worrying if he made a mistake. Probably because he never made a mistake, or if he may have made one then he fixes it so quick that no one, not even his coworkers, notice.

“It’s not fair,” Hinata complains as he gets lunch with Inuoka during their break before their afternoon shift.

“What isn’t it?”

Hinata explains his thoughts to Inuoka. “He’s too cool!” he complains after swallowing a large mouthful of burger.

“Cool?” Inuoka perks an eyebrow, sneaking one of Hinata’s fries. “How so?”

“He’s too smooth and fast and handsome, and gwah!” Hinata waves his hand and ketchup gets over the table from his dipped fries. “Oops.”

“You might want to back up there,” Inuoka says, grabbing a handful of napkins to spill the ketchup Hinata flung off his fries. “You said handsome.”

“What?” Hinata blinks, not even recalling half of what he just said. That’s what happens when he rants, all the words slip out of his head, from his mouth, and into the air. Then the thoughts are gone, like smoke.

“You said Kageyama is, and I quote, ‘too smooth and fast and handsome, and gwah!’” Inuoka even does Hinata’s hand gestures, minus the ketchup-flinging fry, for dramatic affect.

Hinata stammers. “W-well, he’s kind of cute, I guess,” he admits with a grumble.

“You said handsome,” Inuoka reminds. “Which I can see. He’s quite the looker. A lot of customers have been flirting with him.”

Hinata twitches a little when he hears that bit of news. “Not like I care.”

“I didn’t say you would,” Inuoka replies, amusement across his face.

Hinata huffs, crossing his arms as he looks away. “Good. Because I  _ don’t _ ,” he emphasizes.

Inuoka sips his drink, eyes glinting. “If you say so.”

~~

Hinata keeps an eye out for Kageyama. Inuoka is right in the sense that Kageyama is pretty handsome. So what? It’s not like he had a gay awakening because of him (he had that because of his tutor in middle school, thank you very much).

Kageyama isn’t as perfect as he thought, either. As the weeks pass by, he actually sees the taller man make mistakes or fumble over orders. It’s not very common, but the fact that it happens at all makes Hinata feel better. Plus, he’s pretty funny sometimes. Kageyama is very perplexed by the oven and after twenty minutes of a smoky kitchen that even with two fans and several people waving trays to clear the air, it was apparent Kageyama will never be on baking duty again. Hinata also finds Kageyama’s banter, aka bickering, with Tsukishima funny, even if they rarely can work on the same shift for that very reason.

“You’re not a complete robot,” Hinata says. “You make mistakes and I don’t know why but it makes me feel better.”

“Even robots could make mistakes,” Kageyama says. “Technology has glitches all the time. They could freeze up or perform the wrong action, anything like that.”

Hinata rolls his eyes. Of course he has to point that out. “Bakeyama,” he chides. “You get what I’m trying to say!”

Kageyama grunts and he thinks that’s all until he hears Kageyama clear his throat. “…You’re pretty cool yourself,” Kageyama he under his breath as he cleans the latte machine. “You’re quick on your feet. You always make even the grumpy customers have a better day.”

Hinata blinks a few times before a wide smile spreads across his face. “Really? That’s… different coming from you. I never thought you could not have a frown on your face!”

Kageyama gives him a curious look. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he inquires, pausing his cleaning.

“You looked stoic and standoffish when we first met,” Hinata says, laughing a little to himself. “Of course, I was nice because you weren’t more than a customer yet. But when you started working here, I thought you would be hard to get along with.”

“I could say the same to you. I thought you drank too much caffeine before shifts for the first week I worked with you.” Kageyama turns his head a little to look properly at Hinata. “But I’m glad. I mean, not about the caffeine, but that I got to meet you.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet—”

“Even if you’re annoying sometimes,” Kageyama adds.

“BAKEYAMA!”


End file.
